


The girl who love me has a scholar syndrome

by Criscel_sasunaru



Category: Code Geass, Shugo Chara!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Autism, Child Marriage, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscel_sasunaru/pseuds/Criscel_sasunaru
Summary: Utau lived for sixteen years, an autistic child with scholar’s syndrome who died young.Before she died, she was able to confess to her first love.Miyuki Kazuya was her neighbor, a genius baseball catcher.Utau: “I love you,I want to marry you.”Utau insisted: “I – I want to marry you.”Utau, who has cognitive impairments, can’t express her meaning very well, and can only repeat it over and over again.Later, Utau died.Miyuki who realized that Utau was in love with him, woke up to the spring of his first year highschool.Utau: “I… I want to marry you.”Miyuki: “Good.”The starlight in the eyes of Utau was the most beautiful scenery that Miyuki had ever seen in his life.
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya x Hoshina Utau
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the Chinese novel "My husband with scholar syndrome"  
> Credits to author Grumpy Crab.
> 
> I kinda adopted it diamond no ace settings.

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Uchiha Utau or was better known as Hoshina Utau was dying. Earlier this morning was the final Koshien Summer Tournament Game. Kazuya, her childhood friend will be playing his last game in highschool. Today was the finals, their opponent is the last years champion Komadai Fujimaki. This is an important game for him, that Utau wanted to be a part of it even if she's just part of the crowd.

They won her Kazuya, is the Koshien team captain Champion. She hurriedly sent a message to inform him that she wanted to congratulate him in person as she is in the venue. As soon as she sent the message, and saw that Kazuya and his team are no longer in the field. The noise comes crashing on her. She can feel that her anxiety and panic attack is starting. She wouldn't allow it to happen here. She doesn't want Kazuya nor any of these people see. 

Utau hurriedly ran outside of the stadium, looking for a place quiet so she could calm herself. she didn't recognise anything on her surroundings, she just run and run until she was hit by a car.

Utau woke up briefly and saw her family beside the bed. She looked at her parents red and swollen eyes, she knew and was afraid that she'll not make it this time. Otherwise, her parents who had always been stable wouldn't have been emotional. 

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, we tried our best to save her. Unfortunately, her rib cage punctured her heart and lungs ". The Dr. Haruno said sympathetically, "she only have few remaining hours left, please say your last words to her."

Naruto on the other side couldn't help but blame herself, she continued to sob while clutching her daughter's hand. How could she let her daughter leave unattended. 

Utau, grip her fingers and whispered "Kazuya". She wanted to see him.

"Yes, baby he'll arrive soon so be strong!" Naruto whispered assuringly.

Suddenly, the door to the ward was violently pushed open and a man burst in. Behind him was a nurse that anxiously dissuade him

"Sir, what are you doing? This is a hospital, you cant be disruptive." The intruder ignored the nurse, and went directly to the bed and stared at Utau. The nurse pulled on him, but Naruto waive at her to leave.

Utau stared at the man who suddenly appeared in her ward. The young man who's wearing a baseball uniform, looks utterly devastated and lost. He didn't look like the famous captain that every highschool baseball fan know of. 

"Kazuya?" Utau whispered his name.

When he heard his name, the mans eyes was clouded with tears, and he still stared at Utau without saying a word.

"Sorry". Kazuya whispered. He knew Utau's abnormality, she was his childhood friend and neighbour, an autistic child with scholar syndrome. She lived with her grandmother since she was a child. Only two years ago, when Grandma Tsunade died and when he went to Seido and live in the dormitory, he never saw Utau again.

"I, I watched Kazuya chan in Koshien. You, shine so brightly while playing." Utau's face was smiling while holding his hand. Her fingers trembled, and she stammered while speaking. 

The tears finally falls continuously on his cheeks. He was angry at himself for not meeting her immediately in the stadium. For the first time, he had a strong remorse. Why didn't he call her immediately? This would never happen if I met her earlier.

"Miyuki Kazuya, I want to marry you." These simple words directly brought Miyuki back to a memory he had almost forgotten. The last time he saw Utau, it seemed that she was proposing to him.

_Flashback:_

_"Kazuya chan, My grandma is dying, she wants me to get married, I…I want to marry you."_

_That day, when he just came out of his house, Utau directly came over right away and said something like this. At that time, he didn't remember how he replied, but he refused._

_End of Flash back_

"I want to marry you". Utau with cognitive impairment couldnt express her meaning well. She could only repeat it over and over again.

Utau's determination shocked Miyuki. _Did she really like him that much?_

He was faced with Utau's simple eyes, Miyuki tried hard to make his smile look better. He knew that she didn't have much time left. He wanted to smile and thank Utau, the girl who had proposed at his door two years ago.

"Thank you and...." my words were cut offed by a loud beeping sound. I was pushed back by Uchiha san, and a group of doctors and nurses came in the room.

"I'm sorry!" The doctor declared that she's dead. I stumbled back, there's a loud ringing in my ear as if I was deep in the water. He can faintly hear her parents shouting. Her mother held her hand and called her name over and over again.

Rei chan brought me back from the hospital and a day after, her brother messaged me about the funeral schedule and sent me a packaged. The packaged contain a thick drawing pad. As soon as I opened it, different images of me since elementary was captured in each paper. Me, in elementary school holding my mitt while smiling brightly, with the sun, and field as my background. I was puzzled, curious and amazed on how I was drawn on each paper. As I look on and on, my vision blurred and my tears fall heavily. Clutching the drawing pad, I cried with all my heart. I felt it, I felt her overwhelming feelings on each of the images drawn of me.

Miyuki soon lost consciousness while clutching the drawing pad. When he regained his consciousness, he returned to the summer from two years ago. The day that Utau proposed to her.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mei, I apologize. I can’t go today, besides I already decided to go to Seido before you even invited me. I was scouted since junior high and I already gave my word to them.” 
> 
> “What?! You already decided? Are you sure? You didn't even meet my dream team! Your the last one to complete my dream team you know! What’s so good about Seido? Why can't you come here?You better give me a reason.” Mei was clearly angry.
> 
> “I’m getting married!” Miyuki threw the bomb. Miyuki’s words was like a switch, which activated the Utau’s mode with a click. Although Utau didn’t have much of an expression, her unwavering eyes suddenly overflowed with the gleaming reflection of waves in the sunlight.
> 
> “Are you an idiot?! You just graduated Junior High!” Mei was so surprised with the lame excuse, he wanted to kick Kazuya in the head.
> 
> “Gotta go Mei!.” After that, she didn’t wait for Mei's reaction, Miyuki hung up the phone, took Utau’s hand and walked to the hospital building. Utau quietly followed behind him, her eyes stared at Miyuki’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by My husband with scholar syndrome by Grumpy crabs

**Chapter 2: Proposal**

Miyuki clearly remembered that he was in his dorm room in Seido, crying his heart out while holding the drawing pad. How could he by lying in his own room in his home as soon as he opened his eyes?.

Blue curtains, white walls, blue bed, and wooden flooring with heating installed underneath the floors. These is his room, _did they brought me back here?_

Miyuki stood up, and walked in the bathroom. As soon as he entered, he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had shoulder-length hair, which was messy, he's wearing a white shirt and pajama. 

I clearly remember, I cut my hair before the tournament begins. _Did my hair grew long without me noticing?_ As Miyuki pondered, he noticed that his body frame is thinner than before. His muscles are not defined. He lifted his white shirt and, _huh?! I only neglected training for 2 days and my 8 pack was gone?_ The more he looked the more confused he got. He went back to his room and looked for his phone. When he got hold of it, he saw the calendar on his desk. _No! No way!_ It reads March 2017. He looked at his cellphone to check the date and it's really March 2017. _'what the hell's going on?!"_

“Ding ling ling…”

A dull ringtone rang, Miyuki answered the call. 

“Kazuya, are you still sleeping? Did you forget about our meeting later today?” Mei’s voice sounded from the phone.

“Mei?” Miyuki was a little surprised. “Meeting?”

“I knew you had forgotten. I'll meet you at 11 o’clock. Now, you should leave immediately.” After he spoke, Mei fiercely hung up the phone.

_Meeting?_ Miyuki was incredulous. Today was the day he would meet Mei and his teammates, wasn’t it on March 2017? That’s right, just go and have a look. If what happened was the same as he remembered, it meant that he wasn’t dreaming. _Was he really back?_

Miyuki ran to the door excitedly, to see if he's really back. He should be able to ran into Utau. As soon as he opened the door. “Utau?!” Miyuki cried out acting surprised. 

“I …” In fact, Utau had stood at the door for a long time. She stood conflicted, she was too afraid to enter or leave.

“What can I do for you?” Miyuki's voice was very light, which was a habit he had formed from talking with Utau. When Utau was seven years old, her parents sent her back to live with her grandmother. Because grandma Tsunade’s house and clinic was close to the Miyuki’s, Miyuki often saw Utau. When he was a child, Utau often watch him play Baseball. If she's not watching him play she was always immersed in her own world which made the other kids frustrated and angry at him, they had the impression that I'm the main culprit that Utau was ignoring them. _'hello, she also ignore me sometimes'_. It wasn’t until grandma Tsunade explained Utau’s difference that Miyuki understood.

Also because of this, as long as Miyuki talked to Utau, his tone would be like grandma Tsunade, gentle, delicate and patient. Over time, little Utau finally was willing to pay attention to him even if he's not playing baseball.

“My grandma is dying. She wants me to get married. I…I want to marry you.” Miyuki’s eyes widened in surprise. _Today? Yes, it was today_. Today was the day Utau proposed to him.

I… I want to marry you.” Utau repeated again. She was usually very reluctant to talk, but her grandma taught her since she was a child. If she wanted to let the other person know what she meant, she must say it.

So, _he really went back in time, huh._ He really went back to two years ago and encountered Utau’s proposal again? Would he really accept this time? These second chance? How about his career in baseball?

Miyuki looked at Utau who stood in front of him. Utau was the same age as him, but maybe because she often was in her own world, she still had the aura of pure youth. She wore a pure white dress, white shoes and her delicate facial features was like a porcelain doll. She stood in front of the courtyard and was glowing all over. Miyuki bet that if she wasn’t autistic, then Utau would definitely become a girl who would have bewitched thousands of boys.

It’s a pity that such a beautiful face has died early on. Miyuki could still clearly remember the face he saw in the ward. The eyes and smile that she gave him spoke the pure love she had for him before her last breath. 

_FlashBack_

_“Kazuya, do you still remember Utau from Doctor Tsunade’s clinic?” One year after the Spring Festival, he returned home, and his father suddenly talked about Utau._

_“Utau, what’s wrong with her?”_

_“She haven't visited us since Dr. Tsunade died. I heard she got married." His dad, look anxiously at me_

_"Huh? Married!" I was so surprised by the news_

_"I heard there was an accident, she got burned. She was neglected by his husband" His father frown while talking “Outside it’s said that his husband was greedy for the Uchiha’s family property. He didn’t hesitate to marry Utau who was autistic. As a result, he couldn’t stand Utau’s autism after marriage. He wanted to burn Utau to inherit her heritage.” His father looked distressed. I remember that his father has a soft spot for Utau._

_"Go and visit her" Later, Miyuki went to the Uchiha family to see Utau, but he didn’t see anyone in there but their butler. He was told that Utau was sent abroad for treatment. Later, Miyuki focused on his study and baseball, he stayed at the school dorm and has no time to visit his home and see Utau again until she was dying._

_end flashback_

“I want to marry you.” In front of him, Utau still repeated her demands.

“Why do you want to marry me?” Miyuki asked to confirm. Utau’s situation was very special. She was autistic. Although grandma Tsunade carefully taught her, Utau’s performance was much better than other autistic patients. She could communicate with people smoothly as long as she wanted. But Utau, who still had a personality defect and cognitive impairment, did she understood what she meant?

“Grandma said, everyone… will have a partner, partner… if you… like someone.” Utau seriously said, but her sentence was too long. She rumbled on, “Grandma’s dream, was for me to get married and have a partner. Grandma is dying. I want to marry you.”

_Because grandma Tsunade was dying, and her biggest wish was for her to get married and have a partner to accompany her, and you like me, so you came here to propose to me? Aren't we too young to get married?_

Utau’s rumbling was very bad, but Miyuki understood. He looked at Utau’s earnest eyes and suddenly wanted to agree.

If the scene in the hospital wasn’t a dream, if he really did return to two years ago, then two years later Utau would die. Miyuki’s eyes suddenly flashed and recalled the drawing pad, as well as the dense notes on each image.

If you ask someone who knows that the person proposing to them won’t live long, would they still marry? Others don’t know, but Miyuki would, he'll rather spend the rest of his time with the person who love him and make memories than nothing. 

_Utau should really like him, right?_ Miyuki thought, if Utau was destined to live for another two years, why shouldn’t he marry her? Let her avoid the tragedy of her previous life as thanks for the love she had for him.

“Okay.” Miyuki agreed, almost impulsively.

Utau’s eyes widened, and there were 10,000 stars that converged within her eyes, as if the stars shone in her eyes until it was dyed into a bright starry sky. That was the most beautiful scenery Miyuki has ever seen in his two lives. _Utau was really good-looking, ah_ , Miyuki sighed. Even for this face, he would marry her. 

“Go!” Utau was excited and grabbed Miyuki’s hand. Her strength was very strong.

Suddenly, Miyuki was dragged, he was stunned and almost failed to stand up. “Where to?”

“Hospital, find grandma.”

When the car arrived at the hospital, Mei called again and Miyuki answered the call, the other party immediately scolded: “Kazuya, where did you died? I called you an hour ago, but you still hadn’t arrived, we are waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry, sorry.” Miyuki really forgot about it, but what was more important, grandma Tsunade or Mei? And he was already at the hospital door, it was impossible to run back to the meeting place. 

“Mei, I apologize. I can’t go today, besides I already decided to go to Seido before you even invited me. I was scouted since junior high and I already gave my word to them.” 

“What?! You already decided? Are you sure? You didn't even meet my dream team! Your the last one to complete my dream team you know! What’s so good about Seido? Why can't you come here?You better give me a reason.” Mei was clearly angry.

“I’m getting married!” Miyuki threw the bomb. Miyuki’s words was like a switch, which activated the Utau’s mode with a click. Although Utau didn’t have much of an expression, her unwavering eyes suddenly overflowed with the gleaming reflection of waves in the sunlight.

“Are you an idiot?! You just graduated Junior High!” Mei was so surprised with the lame excuse, he wanted to kick Kazuya in the head.

“Gotta go Mei!.” After that, she didn’t wait for Mei's reaction, Miyuki hung up the phone, took Utau’s hand and walked to the hospital building. Utau quietly followed behind him, her eyes stared at Miyuki’s back.

“What floor is grandma on?” Until they were in the elevator, Miyuki asked Utau. Utau silently pressed the button to the top floor. The elevator started and slowly rose. Utau looked at the palm of her hand which was released by Miyuki. Her palm wasn’t adapted to the emptiness and she clenched her hand a few times.

When the elevator was halfway up, Miyuki suddenly cried out: “How can I come empty-handed?” When he came to visit, he forgot to buy a gift and Miyuki frowned regretfully.

At this time, Utau silently placed his hand on the palm of Miyuki’s hand and held it, she said: “Not empty-handed.” Miyuki looked at his right hand, which was suddenly “not empty”, and a strange thought rose in his heart: _Did Utau really felt that it wasn’t empty?_

At this moment, Utau stared at the floor number on the elevator that constantly changed, and her mood finally calmed down. In order to avoid wasting Utau’s “considerate” thought, Miyuki let Utau take the lead and never let go the entire time.

After a while, the elevator reached the top floor, right when they prepared to go out, someone rushed in before them. Suddenly, Utau was startled, took a step back in a panic. Utau was a person with autism. She didn’t like to have physical contact with others, so she was afraid of small spaces or crowded places since she was young. Just from taking the elevator now, whenever someone entered, she would tense up. At this time, she almost ran into someone and even hurriedly dodged. Miyuki noticed and quickly stepped forward to stand in between the two people, then comforted Utau, “It’s okay, let’s go out.”

“I’m sorry, sorry, I just…” At this time, the visitor also discovered there were others in the elevator. He realized his recklessness and apologized. When he looked up and saw who was in the elevator, his apologetic expression turned into surprise. "Young lady, you’re back.”

People were excited and pulled Utau’s arm. Utau pursed her lips and her body shrank back. Miyuki hurriedly raised his hand and blocked the person’s movement: “I’m sorry, she doesn’t like when others touch her.”

“Ah, yes, sorry, sorry, I almost forgot.” The man obviously knew Utau, so naturally he knew that Utau was special. He didn’t take any further action and stepped out of the elevator first to let the two people exit. “young lady, you just returned. Both the chairman and his wife are anxious. The general manager went, and the two young master are out looking for you for a long time.”

Miyuki froze slightly, he listened to this person’s meaning, _did Utau snuck out alone? Utau’s family didn’t know?_

"Chairman, young lady is back.” When they stepped out of the elevator, the man ran to report the news.

“You didn’t tell your family?” Miyuki asked Utau. Utau looked at Miyuki and didn’t speak.

_Forget it, I don’t think she understood._ Miyuki sighed and said, “Let’s go see grandma.”

The two walked forward together, they didn’t walk for a long until an elegant woman rushed out from one of the wards. Miyuki recognized this woman as Utau’s mother. At Chinese New Year, Miyuki often saw her in grandma Tsunade’s yard.

“Utau, Utau, where have you been?” Utau suddenly disappeared, and her Mom was worried. She sent a group of people out to search for her, but they returned with no news. At this time, she saw her daughter returned and was so overjoyed that she wanted to go up and hold her tightly in her arms. But she knew her daughter’s condition, she didn’t like physical contact, so she could only restrain herself.

However, when she managed to control her emotions, she found her little daughter, who wouldn’t be easily touch by her family, was obediently letting a a young man hold her hands. _This is…what happened?_

“Auntie.” Miyuki called out as he approached.

“Miyuki Kazuya?” Naruto recognized Miyuki. Although they didn’t have much contact, her mother Tsunade always mentioned a boy named Miyuki Kazuya from her neighbor’s house when she called to talk to the husband and wife about Utau’s life. During Chinese New Year, Miyuki came to pay a new year’s visit and they had also met several times.

“I heard from Utau that grandma Tsunade is sick.” Miyuki said.

“You’re here to see grandma, come here, come in quickly.”

Miyuki led Utau to the ward. At the door, he met Utau’s father, Uchiha Sasuke: “Uncle”. Sasuke nodded faintly and looked tired. He looked at his little daughter and was about to speak, when an old and weak voice came from inside the door in a timely manner.

“Is Utau chan back?”

Utau heard her grandmother’s voice, and her emotions were activated again. She took Miyuki’s hand and hurried in, ignoring her father who had something to say at the door.

“…” Well, her father was used to being disregarded like this.

Utau took Miyuki to the hospital bed and called out grandma. After she called out, she quietly stood still.

“Grandma Tsunade.” Miyuki also called out.

Grandma Tsunade’s complexion looked okay despite her weak voice. First, she looked at her granddaughter, then her eyes followed her granddaughter’s right hand and fell on Miyuki. She smiled amiably: “Kazuya kun, did you come to visit grandma?”

“Grandma, are you better?” Miyuki asked with concern.

“I won’t get better, I am old, this is the natural law.” Grandma Tsunade smiled broadly. She was 90 this year and was very satisfied that she lived to this age.

“Grandma…” Although he knew that it was the natural law to be born, age and die, Miyuki’s heart was full of bitterness when he sees such a kind and amiable old person about to pass away.

“Did you found Utau and brought her back?” The old person obviously didn’t want to talk about her health.

“No.” Miyuki shook his head. “It was Utau who went to find me.”

“Utau went to find you?” Grandma Tsunade looked at Utau with surprise. “Utau chan, did you left to look for Kazuya kun?”

“Yes, we are going to get married.” Utau happily said and was eager to announce it.

Sasuke and his wife Naruto were shocked when they heard this. They looked at each other subconsciously, and both saw the incredulous expression on each other’s face.

Only grandma Tsunade looked at Miyuki after being briefly surprised and verified, “Kazuya, is what Utau said true?”

At the same time, Miyuki was a little embarrassed. Although he agreed to Utau’s proposal, he was still uncomfortable when directly asked by the elder. After all, they didn’t have a relationship before and went to see the elders directly. In addition, Utau was a person with no capacity for civil conduct. He looked like a person who had abducted their daughter, even though she was the one who proposed.

Miyuki’s silence made Utau puzzled. She didn’t understand why Kazuya didn’t answer grandma’s words, did he regret it? A sense of anxiety pervaded Utau’s heart. Unconsciously, Utau’s forehead began to sweat, and she held Miyuki’s hand more and more tightly.

When the Uchiha family saw, suddenly they were all nervous and alert. Outsiders may not know, but this was a precursor of Utau’s onset. When Utau was calm, she was a quiet child, but once she onsets, she will become manic and restless, constantly smashing things around her. In severe cases, she would even slam her head against the wall.

“It’s true.” After a brief period of embarrassment, Miyuki, who adjusted his emotions, responded generously. “I and Utau…we are going to get married.”

Utau’s emotions has suddenly relaxed and her brows calmed down again.

“Huu~~” At the same time, the Uchiha family’s parents were relieved. Just now, they were ready to restrain someone and call a doctor.

“Really?!” Grandma Tsunade trembled and held out her hand to Miyuki. When he noticed, he took the initiative to reach out to hold it.

“Kazuya kun, grandma knows that you are a good boy, but…are you really willing to marry Utau? Have you thought about it? You know our Utau’s special situation.” After the excitement, grandma Tsunade gradually calmed down. If her Utau wasn’t autistic, she and Kazuya kun would have been a good match. But her Utau wasn’t a normal person. She has taken care of Utau for more than 16 years. No one knew better than her how much patience and courage it takes to live with an autistic person. Even though Utau’s condition was much better than other autistic patients. Although in her heart she wanted Kazuya kun to be her grandson, but if this road wasn’t good, it was better not to start, this would be good for both of them.

“Grandma, I thought about it very clearly.” Miyuki heard the worries in grandma Tsunade’s words and smiled to soothe her.

“Good, very good.” Grandma Tsunade smiled happily. “Utau is going to have a husband. I can finally close my eyes.”

“Mom, what are you talking about?” Naruto didn’t want to hear her mother speak as if it were her last words.

On the side, when grandma Tsunade uttered these words with a peace of mind, there was a flash of relief and joy through Utau’s eyes.

“Naruto, give me my necklace.” Utau’s mother, Naruto, listened to her mother, then turned around and unclasped the necklace on her neck.

“Mom, here it is.”

Grandma Tsunade turned, gave the necklace to Miyuki and said, “Take it and have a look.” Miyuki froze, while looking at the sapphire stone necklace. 

“Does it look good?” Grandma Tsunade asked.

“Good looking. Grandma.”

“Yes, this necklace was a dowry that my grandfather gave me when I was young. It’s our family heirloom. Kazuya kun, now, grandma wants to give it to you.”

As soon as grandma Tsunade’s words fell, the Uchiha couple on the side were surprised again. For grandma Tsunade, the significance of this necklace was far greater than its value. None of them thought that grandma Tsunade would give this necklace to an outsider.

“That…that’s not good.” Miyuki quickly refused.

“I originally wanted to leave this necklace to Utau’s husband but didn’t expect that I would have the chance to gift it personally.”

“But…” Miyuki wanted to postpone it. This kind of thing passed down by their ancestor was a good sapphire stone and must be of high value. How could he dare accept it. However, before he could say anything else, Utau suddenly reached for the sapphire necklace and forced him to put it on while Miyuki looked on with confused eyes.

“Utau?” Miyuki looked at Utau in surprise.

“Wear it.” The short words were undeniably authoritative.

When lelouch received a call from his assistant, he rushed back to the ward and witnessed this scene. A strange young man was crouched in front of his grandmother’s hospital bed, while his younger sister, who wasn’t allowed to enter, was clumsily but forcefully putting the sapphire necklace on the young man. And his grandmother nodded her head in relief.

“It’s beautiful.” Grandma Tsunade look at Miyuki's chest area, and looked at the necklace again and again, after a long time, she asked again with anticipation, “When are you planning to get married?” Her granddaughter was about to get married and grandma Tsunade greedily wanted to stay a little longer so she could attend her granddaughter’s wedding.

Miyuki looked at grandma Tsunade’s glowing spirit and was worried. He couldn’t recall when grandma Tsunade passed away, but he knew it would happen soon. Because in his last life, he went to the hospital the next afternoon to see grandma Tsunade, but she was no longer there.

“I’ll go home in the evening and tell my father then I’ll fill out a Kon-in Todoke (request of registration of marriage). We will show it to you once we get the marriage license.” Miyuki replied.

“Good.” Grandma Tsunade said it three times in a row, then her voice suddenly weakened. Everyone noticed something was wrong and hurriedly raised their eyes to see, only to find that grandma Tsunade had closed her eyes.

This time, everyone in the ward was frightened, they all focused their concentration on the bedside and kept calling out grandma Tsunade constantly. Only Utau, who still stood quietly beside Miyuki, calmly looked at the old person peacefully sleeping on the bed.

After a short while, the doctor came over. After a brief examination, the doctor said, “The old person just fell asleep.” The crowd was relieved.

“However, the old person’s body is running out of oil and the light is dim, leave…it’s a matter of time. When she wakes up, if you have anything else to say, hurry.” The doctor advised and left the ward.

The mood in the ward suddenly re-ignited. Everyone in the Uchiha family was immersed in sadness that grandma Tsunade could leave at any time. For a while, they ignored the marriage between Miyuki and Utau.

Miyuki looked at the old person who slept peacefully in the hospital bed as if she would leave at any time, suddenly gritted his teeth, turned to Utau and said, “Utau, let’s go get the Family registry certificate.”

“Okay.” Utau agreed without hesitation.

“I’ll go home and get my father signature and consent. We need your family registry certificate and your parents signature and consent too?” Miyuki looked at the Uchiha couple timidly.

Utau blinked, then turned her head, ignored her stunned parents, and stared at her equally stunned brother: “I want the registry and your signature and consent.”

".............." Sasuke, _can someone tell him that his only daughter is NOT getting married. These is just play acting for old Tsunade._

Naruto instructed Lelouch to get there family registry certificate and assist them in filling out the the Kon-in Todoke (request of registration of marriage) and other documents needed as they are both underaged. Then personally delivered it to the door of the Civil Affairs Bureau. Then, advised the head of Civil affairs Bureau regarding the two's marriage circumstances ahead of time so they won't be a problem when they arrived.

During this period, he was marveled by his sister’s reaction. His sister, Utau, was diagnosed with autism at the age of one. She was discovered to have special memory, artistic skills and computing talents at the age of three. She was one of the lucky 10% with autism who was a scholar syndrome patient. Since this discovery, his parents have finally found the development direction of the younger sister and spared no effort to cultivate her. His younger sister learned very fast, but always kept herself in her own world, unwilling to communicate with others.

Until his younger sister was seven years old, their family used up their patience countless times to get his younger sister’s occasional reaction, but communication was still difficult. Finally, the retired grandmother made the decision that she would take his younger sister back to the old home.

The doctor said that his sister knew how to respond, which meant that she was aware of the outside world and didn’t had severe autism. If she recovers well, she was likely to regain her ability to socialize.

They didn’t want a "special genius" in the Uchiha family, but someone they could communicate with. So, the Uchiha parents agreed with grandma’s decision to take his younger sister away. For more than ten years, his younger sister lived with his grandmother the entire time, and his younger sister's recovery was also gratifying. At the age of 12, she finally accepted everyone in the Uchiha family and was willing to respond to their questions.

But, this kind of response usually wasn’t very timely. After a question was asked, it would take several minutes or even half an hour for his younger sister to answer. Although her communication has been better in recent years, apart from his grandmother, Lelouch has never seen his sister respond to anyone immediately.

Until Miyuki Kazuya appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Funeral

The whole marriage process was a breeze, the documents were processed smoothly and the photo taken for marriage certificates. Lelouch made sure there were no conflicts or problem on the marriage registry.

“We should take this and let grandma see.” inside the car, Miyuki brought the two marriage certificates together and gave them to Utau.

Utau woodenly held onto the marriage certificates, after sometime passed, she heavily nodded her head a few times. Thirty seconds, at most thirty minutes, and his sister already answered to this young man.

On the whole journey, he paid attention to the two people’s interaction, Lelouch’s heart suddenly felt upset, they were born from the same parents and grew up together, is he still not comparable to one outsider? Furthermore, how can she be this close with this boy called Miyuki Kazuya, while at normal times, whenever lelouch wanted to touch her, she would always subconsciously avoid him?

“Turn to the left.” At this time, Utau suddenly spoke.

“What?” Lelouch was a bit sensitive to his little sister’s voice.

“Turn to the left.” Utau repeated his words again one more time.

“Utau’s meaning is, we should have turn to the left at that intersection.” Miyuki explained to his new brother-in-law.

Lelouch was slightly dumbfounded, then he awkwardly found out that he already took a wrong road. Hence, he could only pretended as if nothing happened and turned around at the next intersection as he continued to hear Miyuki and his sister’s unhindered chat at the back.

“Utau, you remember the road that we took before ah.”

“Remember.”

When did you remember it?”

“On the way.”

It’s really good, every answer would only take at most 10 seconds. Lelouch is starting to get jealous on his sister's interaction with Miyuki.

They quickly arrived at the hospital, Grandma Tsunade was still asleep. They stayed inside the room and wait until the old lady wake up. By afternoon, Grandma Tsunade woke up, and Miyuki hurriedly pulled Utau over as they presented their Marriage certificate.

“Grandma, take a look.” Miyuki gave the copy of their Marriage certificate.

Grandma Tsunade’s eyes shined immediately as she sat up filled with vigour, she took the marriage certificates with her trembling hands. She slowly and carefully looked at the couple’s picture, the official seal, their names and the certificate date, not letting anything slip past her olden eyes.

After she finished looking at it, she pulled Utau and Miyuki’s hands, told them a lot of wishes and heartfelt words. After saying those few words, she also started to tell them how they first met when they were still small. Grandma Tsunade said so many, many words, as if she didn’t recognize any tiredness in her body, all until the colour of the sky gradually dimmed, she finally slept slowly, peacefully, without waking up ever again.

Grandma Tsunade passed away serenely, the corners of her mouth curved in a gentle smile. The Uchiha family has already been prepared for the worst. Dying of old age was a natural course of life, it can still be counted as they are sending out somebody who lived to a ripe old age. The funeral’s affairs were swiftly managed but still honourable, and so, no more than several days later, Grandma Tsunade already laid to rest in the coffin.

There were a lot of guests that came when it’s time to give condolences, but there were only few of the Uchiha family members standing by at the funeral today. After the relatives in the cemetery all walked out, Naruto, looked at her daughter, who was standing still in front of the tombstone alone, she quietly called Miyuki to her side.

“Auntie.” Normally, after processing the certificate, he should change to call her ‘Mother’, but Miyuki hasn’t adapted yet. Its a foreign word for him, who grew up without a mother. Luckily Naruto clearly didn’t mind it.

“Kazuya kun, Auntie wants to thank you, thank you for realizing mother’s wish, letting her walk away with a peaceful heart.” Naruto thanked him, and Sasuke who was at the side nodded his head full of gratefulness.

“This is what I should do.” Grandma Tsunade treated him nicely when he was still a kid, and since he already decided to be married to Utau, then doing this kind of thing was naturally just what he’s supposed to do.

“Right now grandma already passed away, what do you plan in the future?”

“Ah?” Miyuki was a bit startled. Honestly, he hasn't thought about it yet.

“That day mother talked to Utau inside the ward, she said that she hasn’t seen her marriage yet. After that, Utau vanished so quickly before bringing you back.” Saying this, Naruto can’t help but turned her head and gazed at her daughter that was still standing in front of the grave.

“Utau was brought up by her grandma from when she’s still a child, so her feeling is particularly good towards old people. However, Utau’s circumstances is special, although we hope that he could have a companion, but we won’t insist this on her like what her grandmother did.”

“Auntie, what you mean is…?” Miyuki somewhat understood.

“We want to ask you, this marriage happened, is it because you wanted to help realize Grandma’s dying wish, or is it because you really want to be married with Utau?” Naruto didn’t speak in a round-about way anymore, she wanted to talked about this matter with Miyuki beforehand, but because of the matters that she had to attend to were too many these past few days, she can only found this time to ask him.

“Actually, I’m not really sure myself.” Miyuki answer made Naruto and Sasuke shocked, even Lelouch who was standing slightly afar tilted his head and looked over.

Miyuki who travelled back in the past, felt happy and thankful that Utau was still alive. But reversing the time made his brain a bit chaotic and it means there are a lot of things he needs to sacrifice. After several days here, he still felt that he was in some kind of a lucid dream.

If there should be any reason compelling Miyuki to answer Utau’s proposal, then it should be none other than Utau's last words before she died and the drawing pad that was given to him, along with those notes that made his heart moved.

And so, when he ran out from the door and heard Utau’s proposal once again, he impulsively agreed. Even going as far as taking certificates, Miyuki didn’t care much about that. Since Utau only got 2 years to live, then how could he mind this one marriage certificate?

“Uncle, Auntie, although this decision was made impulsively, please be rest assured, I will take good care of Utau.” Miyuki’s character was resolute, once he set his mind on something, he would carry it out until the end.

“What you’re saying is, you still intend to keep your marriage with Utau?”

“En.” Miyuki nodded his head with a smile.

Naruto was rather astonished as she looked face to face with her husband, finally, as if they made a decision, they said, “That’s great, then we should make an appointment with your father, the two parties should meet ah.”

Father? Miyuki’s smiling face broke down in an instant. Shoot! He was too preoccupied this period, He stole his residence registration booklet, falsify his father's signature and registered his marriage with Utau without telling his father ah.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto saw Miyuki’s expression not right, so she asked with concern.

“That, nothing.” Miyuki awkwardly said, “Meeting each other would have to wait for another two days, my marriage ah, my father was not informed, he was also busy so....."

“You still haven’t talked about this with your father?” Sasuke muttered to himself in a moment, then he said to his wife, “Naruto, prepare some presents, we should go and pay a visit.”

“Alright.” Naruto immediately nodded her head and agreed.

“There’s no need, no need.” Miyuki was a bit flustered, his father still didn’t know about this matter ah, if Utau’s parents pay them a visit directly like this, his father would be frightened to death, “Uncle, Auntie, please let me go back and call my father first, then we can arrange a time to meet, alright?”

“We should be the one to take the initiative and drop a visit regarding this matter.” Sasuke said, if not for the sake of satisfying his mother-in-law's wish, Miyuki also couldn’t just tell his father that he’s already married with his daughter.

“There’s really no need, how about… I go with Utau and talk with my father? After all, this marriage is our own matter.”

Sasuke crumpled his brows, normally when two people got married, Miyuki as the son in law and his father should be going to the Uchicha family as it was certainly the appropriate thing, however her daughter had a special circumstances, going or not going would still be a bad thing, the more Sasuke thought, the more he became restless.

“Just let Kazuya bring Utau.” Naruto suddenly persuaded her husband, “the one who will live together in the future was them, we should believe in them.”

“But…”

“Just let them try first, if it’s still not good, then we can go later.”

“Then, alright.” sasuke pondered for a while then nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto patted her husband’s arm in appeasement, turning her head, she looked towards Utau while talking to Miyuki, “Seemed like Utau will stay here for a while, we… give her in your care.”

Although she’s still not reassured, but since she already made up her mind to receive Miyuki, then there’s no harm to try and give Utau to her.

“En.” Miyuki agreed.

“Let’s go.” Sasuke called on his three son and pulled his wife, then turned back and walked to outside of the graveyard.

Lelouch, Ikuto and Hotori hesitated for a while, then finally they chose to leave. Lelouch walked beside Miyuki, he briefly said, “There's a car for you guys to bring you home later.”

“En, thanks.” Miyuki said a short gratitude, then walked slowly towards Utau.

Lelouch subconsciously turned his head, looking at his brother in law who already gotten his parents approval, walking step by step until he arrived at his younger sister’s side, then pat her shoulder so naturally. But his younger sister didn’t avoid his touch even for a little bit.

Lelouch had a complicated expression on his face, looked like his sister really like this boy called Miyuki Kazuya, but can this boy like his sister forever? Or will it be like his ex-wife, saying tolerant words towards Utau before marriage, then ultimately…

Lelouch’s face became dark, trying hard not to let himself wallow in these bad memories. After sighing a heavy breath, Lelouch forced himself to leave. He walked quickly to the front, straight until he sat down on the car, his brows were still frowning all the way.

“What happened?” Naruto found out that something’s not right with her eldest son.

“Mom, how long do you think Miyuki would be able to be together with Utau?” Lelouch directly asked, inside the depth of his heart, he couldn’t believe Miyuki would accompany Utau forever.

“No matter how long, there will always be us beside Utau.” Naruto said.

“But…”

“Lelouch, although Utau has autism, but she still has her own opinion and her own thinking, we ought to let her experience life herself. Didn’t professor Iruka already said that if Utau would act on her own, it indicates that her recovery turned all the better?” Sasuke said, “We should be supporting her.”

They all were afraid of Utau getting hurt, nevertheless, they can’t limit her life just because of their reason.

“That’s right.” Naruto nodded her head in approval with her husband’s words.

“How can you guys easily let her in?” Lelouch couldn’t understand, although his younger sister has autism, but in their eyes, not just everyone deserved his precious sister.

“If it’s other people, we wouldn’t be this quick in admitting them, but Miyuki Kazuya is different, he’s someone who your grandmother approved of. Your grandmother loved Utau a lot, so I trust her judgement regarding Kazuya kun.” Naruto said.

Lelouch became silent.

* * *

Inside the cemetery, there were only two people left at this moment, Miyuki and Utau. From when Grandma Tsunade passed away until the funeral rites were done, Utau who didn’t let out a single word, suddenly decided to talk at this moment.

“Grandma won’t come back anymore.” Utau declared, showing her clear understanding of what death was.

“We can still come back and see her.” Miyuki consoled her.

“If one died, there’s nothing left of them.” Still in a declarative tone, her stiff words made people didn’t know how to answer her.

“Are you feeling sad?” Miyuki asked.

That’s right, he was asking her this, because it was truly difficult to fathom her feeling just from her expression and tone. Miyuki couldn’t be sure if Utau was feeling hurt and sad right now.

“Here… something is strange here.” Utau used her hand to press on her own chest, he still couldn’t grasp how to convey this difficult feeling. She’s aware that everyone’s lifespan is limited, she can clearly accept the fact that her grandma had already departed from this world, however, she’s incapable to comprehend the peculiarity in her heart when she knew that she can’t see her grandma anymore.

“You’re feeling sad.” Miyuki told her.

“Sad… what should I do?” Utau’s face was smeared with confusion and helplessness.

“You need a hug.” Miyuki came closer, giving Utau a warm and tight embrace.

For Utau, hugging was a strange contact between limbs, she felt very conflicted to be in contact with other’ limbs, except for the people that she approved of, other person’s touch will make her felt anxious, so embracing was something impossible for her. However, she liked Miyuki Kazuya, liked the comfort and warmth that she felt when he hugged her.

She can’t describe what this relieve and warmth that she felt was.


End file.
